In an image display apparatus that displays an image using lasers, the wavelengths of lights emitted from the lasers vary with temperature. Thus, the color of the displayed image varies with temperature. To address this, for example, a technique is used which maintains the temperatures of the lasers within predetermined ranges by heating or cooling the lasers using Peltier elements or the like, thereby reducing variation in color of the displayed image (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).